The Great Dimension Hopping Adventure
by Aichi72
Summary: A boy is reborn as Harry Potter and goes through life in the Wizarding World of Great Britain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish I did though.)**

 _Italicized parts are excerpts from the books._

Prologue

'Uhhh...Why does the bed feel so low? And why is it so dark?' I thought as I woke up from a dream about dying. I looked around and realized that this was not my room because my room is bigger and has windows. And why were my hands so small. I felt too short as well. Were those glasses on my face? I tried to feel around my face and hit a scar on the right side of my forehead. When I traced it, it felt like a lightning bolt. That's when a whole slew of new memories hit me and holy f***, I was Harry Potter. A self-insert at that. I don't actually recall my memories that much. I remember dying but not how I died. I also remembered most everything about the HP universe with a clarity that I would never have possessed before. However, it seems that my other memories have been dulled somehow, from both universes. I also don't remember my name. Luckily, I had been a writer of self-insert fanfiction in my previous life, as well as a believer in reincarnation into fictional universes, so I had a contingency plan for almost every self-insert scenario from almost every series I was familiar with. From my new memories, I inferred that today is the day that the first Hogwarts letter arrives so it would be Plan 94a that would be implemented. I also realized that I could feel something warm and comforting flowing through me originating somewhere near the heart. I assumed that this was my magic and guessed that I was either in an alternate universe or that I had picked up some useful new skills when I came here. If it was the former, I hope it was a universe where I had those cool houses and stuff. Since it was currently 2 in the morning, I decided to spend the rest of the early morning hours meditating (I had experience from classes I took in my last life.) and try to direct my magic. It was pretty successful.

* * *

The rest of the day pretty much went the same as the books except that I kept my letter hidden under my shirt until I could read it safely. Since the whole letter fiasco never happened, Vernon went to work, Dudley went to beat up other kids with his gang, and Petunia was busy in the kitchen while I was confined to my cupboard still. Once I was sure no one would disturb I opened the letter and began to read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

I didn't have anything I wanted to take with me except the clothes on my back which I would replace as soon as I could so I sneaked upstairs, grabbed about 200 pounds from Petunia's purse in case I couldn't summon the Knight Bus and headed outside and down the street. I could feel the Blood Wards and Anti-Dark Creature Wards around the house as I left. When I got Magnolia Crescent, I stuck out my arm and directed the magic there. Suddenly, I heard the pop of the Bus and it was just there. I quickly covered my scar with my hair and told the conductor to drop me of at the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, they accepted Muggle money so I paid them about 50 pounds and then held on for dear life as we raced throughout London. Once I was in the pub, I told Tom that my parents were waiting for me at Florean's and asked him to let me through the barrier. It was a truly wonderful and amazing sight to see Diagon Alley for the first time. Before I went to the bank, I quickly headed to the bookshop and read up on Goblin customs. Turns out that they're quite friendly if you treat them respectfully though that tidbit of info was only in a book written by a half-blood and there was only one copy of it. Once I entered the bank, I walked up to the nearest teller and said, "Greetings, Master Goblin, may your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet. My name is Harry James Potter and I would like to speak with whomever is in charge of my accounts."

"Greetings, Heir Potter, may your fortunes flow and your enemies bow before you. Please follow me to Senior Account Manager Blood-fang."

I followed the goblin through the ever twisting tunnels of Gringotts Bank until we reached a door marked Blood-fang, Potter, Bones, Black, Longbottom. The goblin knocked and allowed me to enter.

"Greetings, Heir Potter, we have been waiting for you to come and claim your inheritance with us for some time now. In order to prove that you are who you say you are, please place three drops of blood on this parchment," he said as he handed me an ornate gold dagger. I used it to prick my finger and let the three drops fall. Once done, the wound healed and I returned the dagger. Meanwhile, the parchment read:

 **Inheritance and Abilities Test**

 **Heir Harry James of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

 **Son of Lord James Charlus and Lady Lily Rose of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Inheritance**

 **Titles:**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter Manor, Wales, Unplottable (Fire Damaged)**

 **Cottage, 13 Low Lane, Hogsmeade**

 **Apartment, 17A Diagon Alley**

 **Hogwarts (75%)**

 **Other: 17 House Elves (Head Elf: Twinkly)**

 **Vaults:**

 **003 Potter Vault: 5 400 009 997 Galleons, 9 Sickles, 13 Knuts, Various Texts and Artifacts**

 **007 Hogwarts Vault: 607 009 761 Galleons**

 **Investments:**

 **Nimbus Broom Company (95%)**

 **Firewhiskey (50%)**

 **Liz' Apothecary (21%)**

 **Other:**

 **Invisibility Cloak (Lent to Albus Dumbledore, Recalled to Vault 003)**

 **Abilities**

 **Mage Sight**

 **Mage Sense**

 **Partial Metamorphmagus (Hair, Face, Eyes, Skin Color)**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Non-verbal Magic**

 **Animagus - Locked**

 **Parseltoungue**

 **Omnivoxa (Can speak any language)**

 **Other: Horcrux**

Considering all the fanficiton I had read I wasn't really surprised about my wealth. Apparently all the Founder's lines except Slytherin's had married into my family at one point or another which was why I owned most of Hogwarts. It basically gave me final say in all matters concerning the school (even above the Board of Governors) and once I got my NEWTs, I could become Headmaster. The cottage in Godric's Hollow had been sold to the Ministry at a very good price and the Manor had burned down a couple of years ago though most of the things in it had been moved to the vaults by the fire protection wards. I also called Twinkly and renewed the connection with the elves. I made a mental note to get a Nimbus as soon as possible and try out wandless magic. I asked Blood-fang what a Horcrux was and what I could do about it. He told me what they were and that the Goblins hated such abominations and those who make them. Considering who I am and what I was known for, we concluded that it was most likely Voldemort's. He offered the Goblin ritual chambers to remove the taint and destroy any others he may have made. Once the ritual was done, they would use the soul piece to track down the others. After the ritual, I was taken Vault 003 where I retrieved some gold, the Head of House ring which had the Potter Crest (A red and white Phoenix rising from flame) and the Potter motto (Fortune Favors the Bold) and acted as a Portkey to any of my properties, the Family Grimoire which detailed the history of House Potter since Pre-Roman Britain, and the Invisibility Cloak. Then, I gave permission to begin rebuilding the Manor and went shopping. I got a multi-compartment trunk with a library, potions space, and clothes hanger. I got everything else on the booklist and some extras like books on the history and customs of Wizarding Britain. Also politics because I had five votes on the Wizengamot that were currently in limbo and that I could claim once I got my OWLs. I also managed to get Hedwig again. Then it was time for what I was really waiting for. A wand. I actually managed try all of them, even the holly and phoenix feather one, without success. Which of course meant that I got be the first wizard in over 2 centuries to have a custom wand. It turned out to be 15 inches, very flexible, Alder, Apple, Holly, and English Oak, Phoenix feather and Basilisk fang soaked in Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom, a most powerful wand. I owled my acceptance to the school and then Portkeyed to the Diagon Alley apartment and stayed there for the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My month in Diagon Alley passed pretty quickly. I paid a visit to Liz' Apothecary here as I had stock in it. It turns out that the owner Liz was an old friend of my grandparents and they had fronted the capital for her apothecary. She taught me lot about Potions and told me tales of my family. Apparently, she had tried to look for me after the events of that night but Dumbledore refused to give out his location to anyone. Speaking of friends, I met Moony at Fortescue's one day and we bonded from there. He spent several days telling me about the Marauders and their antic both in and out of school, and was furious when he found out where Dumbledore had left. He had tried to see me in the past but the Anti-Dark Creature Wards kept him out. I also decided to capture Pettigrew when I got to the school and send him over to Madam Bones at the DMLE. For that occasion, I learned the stunning, disarming, and binding spells too. I also had my eyes checked out by the local oculist who cured my eyesight for me. Then, I spent the rest of the summer practicing the various powers I had. Mage Sense was a passive ability and I just had to focus when I wanted to sense the magic of something. Mage Sight basically let me see magic and in order to activate, I just had to direct the magic towards my eyes. My metamorphmagus abilities were slightly harder but got easier once I had the hang of it. The scar had faded after the ritual so I decided to keep my hair royal purple because that was my favorite color. Wandless and non-verbal magic I also used to great effect and I found out that to learn to be an Animagus, you had to know a lot of Transfiguration so that had to wait until at least after my first year. My Omnivoxa powers were interesting because in addition to speaking every language, I could also direct my magic to my mouth and it would have an effect similar to the Confundus Charm or the Imperius Curse. Of course, Moony and Liz helped helped me with them all. Before long it was time to leave for Hogwarts, though I did give Moony permission to act as my proxy on the Wizengamot before I left.

* * *

I watched the beautiful countryside go by as I sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I had decided that I would allow my friendships to go with the flow and wouldn't approach Ron or Hermione first. I was startled out of my musings when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and recognized Neville and Hermione standing there.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. Neville here lost his toad. Have you seen one around by any chance?" Asked Hermione. I knew that this was my chance to reaffirm the millennia old alliance between Potter and Longbottom which I knew about from the Grimoire.

"Greetings, Heir Longbottom, Miss Granger. I am Harry. I have not seen a toad but I know of someone who could help you find him. Please, follow me," I said as I started to lead them to the prefects carriage. When we got there, I asked one of the Prefects to summon Trevor the Toad for Neville for him which they did. I then invited both of them to come sit with me. We spent a couple of hours talking about our lives before I asked Neville to renew the alliance which we did. I would ask Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass about their alliances later. Then we all got a bunch of candy from the trolley and spent a while explaining Wizarding Politics to Hermione. Of course, a ride on the Hogwarts Express wouldn't be complete without a visit from Malfoy. This time around I did shake his hand, and was more polite about declining his invitation of friendship.

We got to the castle around seven and disembarked the train. Most people left their luggage to be taken by the house elves but mine were shrunken in my pocket. I also sent Hedwig ahead to the Owlery.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way." I could hear Hagrid shouting. We got on the boats and were met on the other side by Professor McGonagall who led us to the Entrance Hall where we waited. When I entered the castle, there was a great surge of energy that I felt, like Hogwarts was singing in joy at the return of her heir. Like in the books, we were interrupted by the ghosts and I could hear Ron muttering about trolls. Soon the professor lead us to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting went just like last time except for a few surprises. Apparently, I could influence the Sorting Hat's decision because of my Founder's Heir powers so I used it to send a few people where I always thought they belonged. Draco Malfoy ended up in Gryffindor which I always thought suited him with his rash personality. I sent Hermione to Ravenclaw, Neville and myself to Hufflepuff,and I knew that Ron was fairly cunning with that strategic mind of his and I never liked him anyway, so he got the dubious honor of being the first Weasley in Slytherin. I also sent Daphne Greengrass to Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore stood up to speak.


End file.
